


Protector

by tiabeaniie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiabeaniie/pseuds/tiabeaniie
Summary: Dana Scully decides that tonight's the night that she's going to change her image with a party. But what happens when something goes wrong?





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is my first fic so I apologize if it's pretty rough. I've had this thought for a while and one night at 3am I decided to actually do something with the idea and here's the result. Enjoy

“Mom, I’m heading out!” A young Dana Scully calls out from the front door of her house. She takes her jacket from the coat rack next to her and feels inside of the pockets for the loose cigarettes she’d stolen out of her mother’s purse. She’s not a bad kid. Dana’s just gotten sick and tired of being labeled as the quiet smart kid who keeps to herself. But hopefully, tonight, all of that will change. 

She plans on going to her first ever high school party. Granted, it’s her senior year and some might label her as late to the thought of a party on the weekends instead of studying, but she’s decided that tonights a night for firsts.

“Oh Dana wait,” Her mother calls out to her as she leaves the living room. Her mother, Maggie, frantically brushes loose parts of her hair down to fit in with the others. “Make sure to text me when you get to Monica’s house.” 

Following the ‘night of firsts’ theme, tonight’s the first night that Dana’s ever lied to her mother. Or anyone for that matter. She had told her mother, brothers, and sisters that she’d be spending the night at her best friend, Monica Reyes’ house to study. She’s always been very set on the idea of The Truth Will Set You Free type of thing. Whether it was because of her father and his career or some other driving force, it’s just the way she liked/saw things.

As she opens her front door and makes her way to her car, she waves goodbye to her mother one last innocent time. She puts the keys in the ignition and pulled away from her house.

One thing that was often said about Ms. Dana Scully was that although she’s a genius, she’s also a huge daydreamer and over-thinker.  
As she’s driving down the dimly lit road, she begins to imagine all types of scenarios.

‘What if I meet a guy tonight, and he likes me, like REALLY likes me. Do I kiss him on the spot? Do I make him wait?’ She thought to herself. Although she hated to admit it, when it came to relationships, she was more often than not a nervous wreck. But tonight was going to change that. 

As she pulled up to the party she could see the chaos. There were people already passed out on the front lawn, the lights inside the house were frantically changing colors, a few of the windows seemed to be broken, and a few older boys were bringing in a few more kegs to keep the party going. 

She quickly parked the car, and began to make changes to her look that she couldn’t do before leaving her house in fear of somebody finding out her lie. She quickly took her flannel off, leaving her in just a black tube top covering her chest. She then peeled off her baggy sweatpants revealing the red and black checkered mini skirt that she was wearing. Lastly, she put on her blood red lipstick. She was finally ready.

As she stepped out of her car and made her way down the cold, dark street towards the house, she suddenly felt someone wrap her arm around her shoulders. She quickly turned around in a panic to the touch of a stranger from behind.

But it wasn’t a stranger. It was her older brother’s friend Fox Mulder. 

Fox Mulder was anything but ordinary. Sure he had your average high school jock look going but beneath the cool exterior, was a very complex, troubled, and painfully beautiful core.  
He was tall, with brown hair and blazing hazel eyes that adapted to his outfit and the lighting. 

Growing up, he was always an extremely close friend of the family, even after Fox and Dana’s older brother, Bill, had a major falling out. Fox went on majority of the Scully’s family vacations, he often attended holiday dinners at the Scully residence, and he had grown into somewhat of an older brother figure for Dana. 

Even though Dana and Fox were probably the least close out of the whole family relationship with the boy, Fox was always still looking out for Dana and what was best for her in any given situation. 

“Jesus Christ Mulder you scared the living shit out of me.” Dana says, addressing the rather aggressive and off-putting manner of how the family friend had greeted her. 

Mulder opened his mouth to speak but right before he did, he caught a glimpse of Dana’s outfit, and the words he once intended to speak, had disappeared.  
Taking in all of her beauty he stopped dead in his tracks, not knowing what to say to the girl. As Dana began to continue on without him, he knew he had to say something to keep her by his side. 

“My, my, my,” He started to say, finally able to collect his words. Dana quickly stopped in the middle of the road and turned to face the slightly blushing Fox Mulder. “Have to say I’m surprised baby Scully. But I can’t decide if I’m more surprised to see that you made it to a party or to see that you have a sense of fashion.” He said, teasing the girl as he approached her, trying to close the distance in a manner that wouldn’t be too obvious. 

“Okay well,” Scully said turning away from the boy on her heel and continuing her way to the party. “First of all Mudler, you’re only three years older than me. So I’m not really baby Scully. And with that being said, why are you even at a high school party? You graduated 2 years ago? Don’t you have anything better to do?” She said with a tone of annoyance. 

“For your information, baby Scully,” He says, teasing Scully as they round the corner, and make their way up to the front door of the house. “I was invited to this party by the host.” He says in a proud tone, but Scully isn’t buying any of it.  
Scully shoots him a very judgemental look just before making their way up the front steps of the house.

Okay fine, I admit that they just wanted me to buy the booze.” Mulder said back to the firey red head. With this admission, they both continue making their way up to the house until they reach the front door. They both freeze and face each other just before entering the house party.

“I believe this is where we part ways Mr. Mulder.” Scully says as she reaches her right hand out to the man. 

“I guess so baby Scully,” Mulder says reaching out and uniting his left hand with her right hand. “Be safe.” He says with a sincere tone with a look in his eye. 

The last part throws Scully off. Sure, Mulder’s always been like a protective older brother to her, but never in this way. She’s never seen this type of look in his eye, let alone the tone of voice. At this point, she doesn’t want to leave Mulder. She could spend all night looking into his deep hazel eyes. But suddenly, he breaks the gaze and makes his way into the party without her, leaving her alone with the thought of Mulder.

Just as quickly as the thought of him entered her brain, it left too. Scully took one big deep breath and made her way into the party. Looking around, she could see people downing shots, doing keg stands, and just overall, having a fun time. Scully quickly makes her way to the kitchen and grabs herself a beer. She takes a sip and she’s immediately thrown off by the taste. But nevertheless, she continues to down the beer in honor of her night of firsts. 

“Dana,” A voice calls out from behind her as she’s pouring herself another beer. “Dana Scully?” The voice calls out one more time. Scully quickly turns around, careful enough not to spill her drink and sees her older sisters best friend, Alex Krycek standing in front of her.

“Hey,” She said as she gives him a massive hug. “How are you?” She asks politely. In all honesty, Scully’s never been quite fond of Alex in the first place. No matter what he was doing, something about his intentions always felt off to her.

“I’m great,” He says hugging her back. “I’m just a little shocked to see you at a party.” He says, taking in her look. 

As he looked her up and down Scully found herself slightly uncomfortable. But she initially brushed it off just thinking that it was normal.

What the young Dana Scully didn’t realize at the time was that Fox Mulder was observing her from across the room. He watched as he body tensed up at the gaze of Alex Krycek. The thought of her being uncomfortable made Mudler cringe. The girl he’s been set on protecting for the majority of her life, feeling uneasy in a situation was something he couldn’t get out of his head. He just wanted her to feel safe. That’s all he’s ever wanted her to feel.

As the night goes on, and the party rages on, Dana Scully finds herself becoming more and more intoxicated. After encountering Krycek he had insisted that Scully spent the rest of the night by his side. He was constantly refreshing her drink as she continued to dance the night away, losing that goodie two shoes label. She had quickly become the life of the party. Dancing on top of tables, doing keg stands, you name it. Tonight she was a whole new person. 

What she failed to notice was that Mulder was never further than fifteen feet away from her at all times. More often than not, observing the people she was around and the situations she was in. If you had asked him, he didn’t even realize he was at a party. He was just watching and waiting for something to go south so he could swoop in and make sure Scully was out of harm’s way.

“Here Dana,” Krycek said handing Scully a new cup. She was already rather intoxicated as it was, but Krycek was hoping that this would put it over the top. “Try this.” 

She reached her hand out, taking the cup out of Krycek’s hand and downing it. She cringed at the bitter taste of it, but continued to party on like nothing had happened.

Less than twenty-five minutes later Scully began to feel sluggish and tired. She left her place on the dance floor and made her way to the back porch to get some fresh air, with Alex Krycek not far behind. 

As she plopped herself down onto the first step on the porch, she begins to wonder why she even came. Sure, she was having fun, but this wasn’t her. At least not the excessive parts.

Next thing she knew she felt a hand on the small space of her back. She turned around to see Alex standing over her, reaching out for her hand. She slowly takes it and stands up so now she’s looking up at him. 

“Dana,” Alex says as he tucks a piece of loose hair behind her ear. She’s now looking up at the taller man as her eyes begin to flutter shut. “I’d love to get you out of here and somewhere more private.” 

But being completely inebriated, Scully doesn’t respond. She kind of just stands there, unable to move her body without stumbling and constantly requiring support from someone to keep her up.

Without an answer from the seventeen year old girl, Krycek decides that her silence was enough and begins to escort her towards his car. As he’s guiding the obviously intoxicated girl down the dark night’s street he hears somebody call out his name from behind.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing Krycek?” A very obviously angered Fox Mulder asks. What Krycek hadn’t realized either was that Mulder was following him the entire night. He knew that Krycek had been messing with her drinks all night. And the second Kyrcek began to walk away with Scully, Mulder had had enough. 

“I’m taking my date home Mulder,” Krycek had laughed off nervously, trying to hope that he would buy the thought that Scully had come with him in the first place. “Why? Is there something wrong?” Krycek asked in a more innocent tone as Mulder began to quickly approach him.

“You and I both know damn well that she didn’t come with you,” Mulder said as he began to get in to Kyrcek’s face. If tonight only served one purpose for Mulder this was going to be it. Protecting Scully. “Leave her alone and get the fuck out of here before I make you.” Mulder then said through his clenched teeth, showing Krycek that he meant business. 

“Dude, look,” Krycek began, slowly backing away towards his car while continuing to support a very drunk Dana Scully. “I just wanted to get lucky tonight. Leave us alone.” 

Hearing this sent Mulder into a spiral of pure, unfiltered rage. Next thing he knew, Mulder had connected his fist with Krycek’s nose causing a quick pool of blood to erupt from the boy’s face. In an effort to stop the bleeding, Krycek had covered his nose with both of his hands, leaving Scully with no support. Mulder quickly caught her before she hit the ground too hard and began to walk away from the whole scenario with Scully on his hip. “M-Mulder?” Scully mumbled as she looked up and saw the young man staring down at her with a concerned look.

“It’s me Scully,” He said as he opened the passenger side door to his car and gently placed the girl down into the seat and buckled her up. “Everything’s okay, I got you.” He said, looking into her big, pure, ocean eyes. Placing his palm onto the top of her head in a loving fashion, she met his gaze with one that could only be described as fear mixed with gratitude for how he had come to the rescue in that situation.

He shut the passenger door and made his way to the driver’s side. Once he did this, he put the keys into the ignition and began to put the car into drive. But before he could step off the brake and onto the gas, Scully called out.

“Thank you.” She said to him, placing her hand over his. Letting him know that he had done the right thing. He had saved her. 

“Of course Scully,” He said back, grabbing a hold of her hand and rubbing the side of it with his thumb. “I’m always going to be your protector, whether you realize it or not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should do a part two!!  
My instagram is tiabeaniie  
My twitter is muldersscullyy  
Follow those for updates on upcoming fics!!


End file.
